Zu viel Werbung
by houjun
Summary: Immer dem Titel nach, würd' ich sagen!^^
1. Zu viel Werbung

1 OK, dieses Fanfiction hier schreibe ich für Natty (Norynia)!! Weil sie so lieb ist!!!!!!!! Und weil sie mir zu jedem Fanfic ein Review geschrieben hat!!! Und weil sie so viel Geduld mit mir hat.... ^^;  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir!  
  
2  
  
3 Zu viel Werbung  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere im Hause Schwarz. Stille hatte jeden Winkel erfasst und alle Mitglieder waren ihre eigenen Wege gegangen, an ihrem freien Nachmittag. Es war so friedlich... So unnormal friedlich...So ungewöhnlich... ZU ungewöhnlich!! Und fast wie durch ein Kommando ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer dröhnend laute Musik und ein starkes Flimmern erfüllte den Flur, ausgelöst durch die Reflektionen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Und aus dem Gelärme und Getöse formten sich schließlich Worte, die einigen von uns sehr bekannt vorkommen könnten..."DU WIRST NOCH VIEL ERLEBEN! DU WIRST DIESEN TEST BESTEHEN! ES KOMMT DER TAG, AN DEM DU DEIN ZIEL ERREICHST!!..." Definition - Schuldig hat das Wohnzimmer betreten. Die angenehme Stille hat ihr Ende gefunden...  
  
„Dieser blöde Crawford! Nie beachtet er mich! Dabei mache ich doch sooooooo viele Andeutungen! Das gibt es doch nicht! Was soll ich denn noch tun?!"  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder lief genau in diesem Augenblick eine Werbung über den Bildschirm, die Schuldigs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
„Hey!! Das...das ist ja...Wow, also ich...!! O.O "  
  
Und plötzlich schaltetete Schuldig den Fernseher aus und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer und aus dem Haus nach draußen. Eine angenehm, wohltuende Ruhe nahm wieder vom Haus besitz...  
  
~*~  
  
„Wir haben eine neue Mission! Wir gehen vor wie geplant! Farfarello und ich gehen in den vordersten Track, Nagi holt die Information. Schuldig passt von draußen auf. Los!!" „Warte noch kurz..." Schnell drehte sich Schuldig um, holte etwas aus seiner Tasche, machte irgendeine Handbewegung und irgendetwas verschwand in seinem Mund. Dann drehte er sich grinsend wieder zu den anderen um. Crawford schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Schuldig! Du nimmst doch wohl nicht etwa Drogen?!" „Phoo! Phoo! Nein, Crawford! Tu ich nicht! Phoo! Phoo!" Und damit ging er an den drei ihn misstrauisch beäugenden Augenpaaren vorbei nach draußen zu ihrem Dienstwagen! „Wollen wir nicht los, Phoo, Phoo?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Nach einiger Zeit und eindeutig zu vielen „Phoo Phoo"'s von Schuldig, erreichten Schwarz schließlich ihr Ziel. „OK, Phoo, Phoo! Ich halte hier draußen Schmiere, Phoo, Phoo!" Letztendlich reichte es Crawford: „Schuldig, was soll das mit deinem „Phoo Phoo"? Warum...pustest du die ganze Zeit hier herum?? Was willst du uns damit sagen?! Bist du vielleicht doch auf Drogen?" Plötzlich wurde Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er direkt auf Crawford zu, legte seine Hände auf Crawfus Schultern und „PHOOOOOOO" pustete ihn einmal stark an. Durchdringend blickte er Crawford in die Augen. „Und...?" Crawford starrte ihn missmutig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du spinnst. Und wehe dir, du versagst bei der Mission!" Und damit ging er mit Farf und Nagi im Schlepptau in das Gebäude.  
  
Beleidigt setzte sich Schuldig ins Auto und griff in seine Tasche. „Blödes Ding! Ist doch alles gelogen, so ein Schwachsinn! Was heutzutage in der Werbung läuft...Tse! Leere Versprechungen! Und es hat doch nichts gebracht! Kuso!!!!!" Und damit warf er das „Ding" au dem Fenster.  
  
Mit einem leisen Klappern fiel die kleine Dose auf den Boden. „No Smint. No Kiss" prangte darauf....  
  
  
  
~OWARI~ 


	2. Zu viel Werbung II

Mir war gerade so danach....^^  
  
Ich habe wohl wirklich zu viel Ferngesehen...-_- Sorry, dass ich so einen Unsinn –von OOC ganz zu schweigen- online setzte! Aber wenn ich Fanfics fertig habe behalte ich sie nicht so gerne im PC, egal wie sie geworden sind...^^;  
  
  
  
1 Zu viel Werbung II  
  
  
  
Genervt saß Schuldig auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und flickte durch die Programme im Fernsehen, ohne viel darauf zu achten. Die Aktion mit dem „Smint" war total fehlgeschlagen und zu seinem Unglück war auch noch sein heißgeliebtes Lieblingsbandana –das gelbe- verschwunden! Und nun fielen ihm seine Haare wirr ins Gesicht. Das nervte Schuldig nur noch mehr... Und keiner wagte es sich ihm zu nähern, wo Schuldig noch jeden regelrecht mit bösen Blicken durchbohrte, sobald man sich ihm auch nur nährte!  
  
„Welcher Bastard hat mein Bandana missbraucht!!!!!!!!"  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Nagi in der Küche hantieren. Und er hörte ihn reden und mit Tassen klimpern. ‚Hm? Seit wann führt Chibi denn Selbstgespräche?!'  
  
Überrascht und neugierig hörte er ihm zu....  
  
*bei Nagi in der Küche*  
  
Nagi, mit übertrieben lauter Stimme ^^: „Das ist die Würze Australiens! Das ist die Sonne Brasiliens! Das ist das Feuer Mittelamerikas...."  
  
Und plötzlich betrat Nagi das Wohnzimmer und schritt direkt auf den völlig überraschten Schuldig zu. In seinen Händen (jawohl, Hände! Er benutzte keine Telekinese!) hielt er eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee. Schön zuhergerichtet mit Spekulatiusgebäck und einem Sahnehäubchen!  
  
Vorsichtig stellte Nagi die Tasse vor Schuldig auf den Tisch.  
  
„Ah...danke, Nags! ...aber-" und schnell griff Nagi in die Tasche und förderte ein Stück vor Dreck triefenden Stoff hervor, das er Schuldig auf den Tisch warf. „Und das...ist dein Bandana, was ich mit einem Putzlappen verwechselt habe!" , warf der Japaner ein und rannte aus dem Zimmer, bevor der Rotschopf noch was erwähnen konnte...  
  
„..."  
  
„....!"  
  
„.....................!"  
  
„NAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHI- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


	3. Zu viel Werbung III

Ich verspreche! Es ist auch das letzte für heute!! Kann ich das entschuldigen, wenn ich sage dasss ich Grippe habe und sowieso nicht mehr in der Lage bin frei klar zu denken??  
  
Anyway, ENJOY!  
  
Es ist auch nur gaaaaanz ganz kurz!^.^  
  
1 Zu viel Werbung III  
  
  
  
Crawford hatte sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, um Zeitung zu lesen. Natürlich beachtete er Schuldig nicht, der immer noch sauer war. Missmutig nahm Schuldig die Tasse Kaffee von Nagi, setzte an und trank sie mit einem Schluck auf.  
  
Als er die Tasse wieder senkte, bemerkte er Crawfords Blick! Wie traumatisiert senkte Crawford die Zeitung, erhob sich und setzte sich neben Schuldig aufs Sofa.  
  
Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und schienen immer wieder in Schuldigs Richtung flüchten zu wollen, aber noch hatte sich Crawford in der Gewalt!  
  
„Brad...?" ERROR! Plötzlich schnupperte Crawford! „Kaffeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Er ergriff Schuldigs Schultern, warf ihn herum und küsste ihn!  
  
No coffee. No kiss.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
